She Work Hard For Her Money
by CaramelCremee
Summary: Kagome is a college student who desperately needs money to pay for her tuition. Having no other options she takes on an unlikely job during the night. But how long can she keep her job a secret before someone finds out?


Summary: Kagome is a college student who desperately needs money to pay for her tuition. Having no other options she takes on an unlikely job during the night. But how long can she keep her job a secret before someone finds out?

Note: For the money I am just going to use U.S dollars for it is a bit easier that way and also Kagome will always be wearing a mask when she performs so no one sees her face just her eyes and her lips.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime. I also do not make any money or profit from my writing…

Chapter One

She reached down and pulled up the rest of her fishnet stockings to her slim waist. Around her lay thousands of costumes of characters that she had played over the last year. From schoolgirl to whore, and from a whore to a business woman, she had all the costumes to pull of anything she was feeling like, but it all balled down to the moment she stepped out on the stage. When the bass strummed through her body, and the admiring shouts from her, audience whether male or female or a mixture of both, began manipulating her once virginal mind, all of her hard work that went into those clothes did not matter. Always by the end of the show, she would be naked, and he would be watching…

Her heart started beating faster as she made her way to the stage; no matter how many times she danced she was always nervous. She stepped out on stage appearing to her admirers in silhouette, hearing the shouts and whistling coming from the audience was helping her nervousness dissipate as it does every time before she began her performance. The beat of the music flowing through her body from her toes to her finger tips, her hips moving slow with expertise to the beat of the music as she made her way further down the stage.

She could feel him watching her, for the past 6 months he came to see her last show ever night she performed and honestly she loved the attention she got from him more than anyone else. He was always in the darkest corner of the club, his eyes following every moment she made absorbing all the curves of her body. At least she figured it was a man usually it was, but she did also have female admirers always so it could be either or. Even though she could not see him or knew who he was she could feel him there watching her. His eyes explored her body, roaming over her every curve although he has not laid a finger upon her slowly overheating skin. She loved dancing, the feelings it brought her, it made her feel powerful, desire and maybe even envied in a case or two and she relished in it. She spotlight followed the movement of her stiletto clad feet, before slowly tracing the curves of her body up to her head of long raven hair and back down again.

Her lips curled into a smile as she ran her fingers over her flat stomach up to her breasts where she found the zipper to the nasty nurse outfit she was wearing for tonight's performance. Sliding the zipper down ever so slowly exposing her full breasts covered by two pasties, hearing the screams of women and women to "take it off" she thought to herself how impatient her admirers were. She zipped the dress down completely taking it off revealing her white thong with the words "head nurse" across the front written in read she tossed the outfit across stage. It only took a few minutes before she was working her thong over her hips and down her long toned legs dropping them to the floor.

Making her way to the pole in the middle of the stage her hips swayed in the most seductive manner, tracing the pole with her fingers she moaned her as her fingers wrapped around the cool metal. Hips moving sensually to the music she whines down to the floor working her hips in in circles as she slowly comes back up, her clit brushing slightly over the cool metal causing a loud moan to erupt from deep within her throat. The crowd went wild throwing bills from $20 to $100 on stage making her a bed made of money.

She arch her back causing the pole to pressed between them, she strung around the pole her hands holding on tight to it as her body glides slowly down to the bottom where she landed in a split. Moving to her knees still holding on the pole with one hand she threw her head back, grinding near the pole without touching it while her other hand work its way over her stomach and up to her breasts. Pealing the pasties off, she pinched her nipples, squeezed her breasts biting her lip to suppress the moans that were escaping her throat as her juices flows down her inner thighs, she was close to cumming and she knew it.

She pulled herself to her feet grinding hard against the pole working her clit in circles as her admirer in the back watched her. She glanced over to the corner he was in focusing on his eyes that seems to glow and it turned her on like she was dancing personally for him and no one else. She knew he was aroused and she smirked at the thought of causing such a reaction to his body even though she does not know what he looks like. Her admirer leaned forward slightly into the lights flashing throughout the club cause his face to be shown for a few seconds. She continued to work her body against the pole, she saw him lick his lips and that did it for her.

Loud moans and carnal sounds flowed from her throat mixing with the music she was dancing to as her orgasm poured from her body and down her legs as her body slid down the floor using the pole for support as she tried to catch her breath. She looked over to where her admirer was all that she could see in the darkness was his mouth, as the light flickered over the lower half of his face and the smirk that was dancing along his full lips. She smiled glad that he enjoyed the show before look around the club at everyone else continuing to smile as the scream things from "I love you" to "encore".

The crowd continued cheering and screaming as she made moved around the stage collecting her earnings for the night and picking up her outfit and thong. She bowed to her audience before head back stage and to the dressing room the spotlight following her until she was no longer in sight. She let out a sigh of relief as opened the door to her dressing room making her way to the couch against the wall, putting her outfit on the other side. She relaxed for a few minutes before counting the money she had in her hand. She made $3000 tonight it was a good night and she was glad it was not every night she did so well.

Tucking the money away in her purse she got up and went to the bathroom located on the other side of her dressing room and washed up, before putting back on her jeans and t-shirt she kept her mask on. She gathered her things and left the dressing room and head down to her boss Taro's office, she knocked on the door. "Come in" she heard. She opened the door and stepped in Taro smiled at her; he was about 40 and was the owner of "The Naughty Pussy Cat". She gave a small smile and handed him his 15% ($450), he already knew what it was reaching out to take the money from her brushing his fingers against hers. She did nothing but pull her hand back she was used to it, she knew he has been attracted to her from the first night she came to the club for a job.

She turn and was about to leave when heard Taro say "Why do you always wear that mask? You know you can take it off in her if you like". "You already know why" she said. She heard him chuckle a little before saying good night and see her in a couple of days. She said good night before leaving, thinking to herself she was really getting annoyed with him and asking her that when she told him the first the when she went to the club she would always wear a mask.

_Flashback_

_It was around 9pm when Kagome made it to "The Naughty Pussy Cat" she walked around the back of the building using the entrance that people who did not want to be seen used, passing by a tall muscular man at the door who she figured was a guard or something. She was a bit nervous this was first time she ever been into a strip club and she was started to have second thoughts. On top of that her mother would kill her if she found out what she was doing, she saw a waitress coming towards her where she could find her boss. The waitress told her to head straight to the back and knock on the door. _

_She did what she was told and knocked on the door "Come in" she heard a voice say. She enter and saw a man sitting behind a desk in a chair, looked up at her. He had a puzzled look on his face as if he was trying to figure out why she was here and why she was here. "I'm Taro and how may I help you today?" Taro said. "My name is Kimiko and I am looking for a job" she said being sure to use a fake name. Taro's eyes scanned her body slow as lust began to dancing in them working their way over her curves; she was beginning to get uncomfortable under his gaze. "Can you dance?" Taro said. She bit her lip and nods her head. "Then dance for me" he said in a kind of demanding way. _

_She danced for about 10 minutes as her nerves began to calm and she got more into it. Taro told her to stop and that she did well but over time she would get better, he told her she could start the following Tuesday and that he would get 15% of her nightly earnings. She agreed on the condition that she could wear her mask anytime she was at work. Taro was reluctant but agreed nonetheless. "Why do you insist on wearing a mask Kimiko?" Taro said. "Because I prefer to keep my face hidden" she said. Taro chuckled and extended his hand to her and she shook his hand. She thanked him and left excitedly as she exited the back of the building slipping into the shadows and headed home._

_End Flashback_

She left the club through the back door heading towards her apartment; it took the usual 20 minutes to make it home on foot as it normally did. She opened the door to her apartment before closing it behind her and locking it, placing her bag on her bed before heading to the bathroom taking quick shower before heading to her room. Drying the water from her body with the towel then hanging it on the door, taking her phone from her bag and placing it on her nightstand she climbed into bed burying herself into her fluffy blanket. She had a couple of missed calls but she would look at the later, it was 3 in the morning and she was exhausted, it was a good thing she only had two classes today in the afternoon. She yawned turning off the lamp on the nightstand snuggling deeper into her blanket drifting off into the land of dreams.


End file.
